Levovist is a new ultrasonic contrast agent developed to enhance the appearance of blood flow on color and pulsed doppler ultrasound. This study evaluated the patient acceptance of the drug which was good with no significant side effects and levovist's ability to enhance the Doppler flow sign which was excellent.